Alien Wars
The Alien Wars is the name given to an interplanetary conflict between humankind and an alien army known as Red Falcon taking place after a couple of failed attempts from the latter to (supposedly) invade the Earth. __TOC__ Overview The event takes place in 2636 AD, when an alien army known as Red Falcon unleashed a massive worldwide attack on the planet by deploying their own military units from the start, in contrast to the more stealthy approaches they took during their previous two invasions in 2633 and 2634, where they instead took over and brainwashed local armies in order to do their bidding. Peace was not secured at the end of the war, though, as it brought several repercussions, like yet another invasion attempt six months later by a branch of Red Falcon leaded by an entity known as Black Viper; and local armed conflicts by opposing organizations who were able to acquire alien cell samples during the hostilities of the war, with each group wanting to research and apply their technology for military uses, always in search to perpetuate themselves in power. However, it was later revealed that the Red Falcon army's prime directive was not actually to invade and conquer Earth, but instead they were just a defense mechanism left by an advanced tribe of omniscient beings known as the Moirai, who programmed them in order to protect (and retrieve if necessary) one of their most valued artifacts should it be taken from their shrine on Jupiter: the Moirai Relic. Stealing the relic and bringing it to Earth was part of a meticulous plan devised by the Triumvirate —a group conformed by three old men who had acted as the planet's highest level in the government for centuries— with the intention of using its power for their own selfish purposes and thus immortalize themselves as supreme beings. Throughout the unfolding of these events, Lance Bean, one of the heroes of the "Alien Wars", discovered their plan and the Triumvirate had him assassinated, falsely accusing his fellow brother-in-arms Bill Rizer for this act, as well as for a weapons accident that cost the life of 80% of Earth's population. As a result, Bill was sentenced to a 10,000 years confinement in cryogenic stasis. Lance survived, though, as his body was resurrected by the alien cell, and under a secret identity he gathered a new army and declared war against Earth's established government. Looking themselves being militarily surpassed, the three old men ordered to put Bill out of cryogenic sleep to confront this new menace, with the intention of buying them enough time until they managed to finish researching the relic and unleash its power. However, in the end it happened to be much greater than expected, and unable to control it, it was the relic itself which ended up consuming them. Gallery Contra-3.png|Cover artwork for Contra III: The Alien Wars by Tom duBois p570711568.1.jpg|Cover artwork for Contra Spirits C3TAW FC 1024x1024.jpg|Cover artwork for Contra III Original Soundtrack NDS CON DS 02.png|Cutscene sequence from Contra 4 See also *Moirai *Moirai Relic *Red Falcon Category:Storyline elements Category:The Alien Wars